Las aventuras de Alfred
by Nana FERNANDEZ
Summary: La historia trata de Alfred un Androide con apariencia de niño *crece * y Scott es el terrible hermano ambos no se llevan bien al principio


No esta editado *porque … sinceramente no se , osea lo escribí y así tal como esta lo subí * Asi que un poco de amorrr TTwTT

Este es un UsxScott , comienza aparentemente como usuk pero no , no lo es ENSERIOOOOOOOO NO LO ESSSS . Solo es que si no metía a iggy yo no me lo perdonaría.

Es un ficgift para Ale,

***************Alfred es un prototipo de Androide creado para los niños , su apariencia es muy similar a la de los humanos lo uno que lo diferencia es un rulo anti gravedad en su cabeza , además puede crecer como un humano .Yo sinceramente lo considero muy inteligente pero muy ingenuo e impulsivo . El fue creado por El padre de Arthur (Programado para que lo cuide y ame OwO! enserio por eso Arthur es el niño de Alfred , esa frase me hace pensar en un niño y su mascota XD , SIN OFENDER! )***************

***ALFRED: Es muy travieso y a veces duda de que sea un androide ,le encanta jugar con su niño *Arthur * (aparenta 8 años) también es muy ruidoso *sus carcajadas suenan por todo el área * A pesar de que Scott le hace bullying también lo quiere y lo ve como su hermano mayor XD

***ARTHUR: Callado y tímido, no confía en nadie por eso no tiene amigos.(9 años )

***SCOTT: alias el demonio pelirrojo , hahaha XD es muy pesado , pero es buen niño a pesar que no lo quiera admitir ama y cuida a su hermano .

_Lo primero que vio fueron aquellos ojos verdes tan llenos de vida._

Alfred no entendía mucho sobre los humanos pero lo único lograba a comprender era que adoraba a su niño .Su niño es dulce algo miedoso y tembloroso pero al fin de cuentas un buen amigo . Pero también estaba ese pequeño demonio que les hacia la vida difícil , si la bestia mandona pelirroja que respondía al nombre de Scott era mucho más alto tenía unas pequeñas pecas en el rostro no tan notables como las pobladas cejas de Arthur , le intrigaba aquel pelirrojo y como decirlo dudada que aquel pelirrojo y su niño fueran hermanos.

Un día de la nada a Scott se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ju ¨Simon dice ¨ en este caso ¨SCOTT ORDENA¨ pues como era mayor el pelirrojo era obvio , claro en su mente , que el debería ser quien de las ordenes .

Y comenzó el juego

-Scott ordena: que deben limpiar mi habitación - Arthur solo bajo la mirada sin tratar de retar a su hermano .

- NO , no lo haremos –dijo Alfred , no vamos a limpiar -inflo las mejillas

-Si lo harás enclenque -

-NO! vamos Arthur - cogió la mano de arthur y salió de la habitación de Scott.

Scott odia a Alfred , porque todo debía ser Arthur esto Arthur aquello EL también estaba allí merecía que le hicieran caso ,también era dueño de Alfred .ES tan difícil tener un poco de atención de aquel estúpido mocoso ,estaba tan molesto que no midió sus palabras las cuales salieron disparadas como dardos .

-Mira , tu haces lo que digo , además no lo sabes las maquinas hacen caso a los hombres

-Alfred bajo la mirada , podía sentirlo ese sentimiento quemante en su ser , sentía ira ,dolor y odio hacia Scott , el era un niño tal vez no era humano pero un niño al final .

Alfred salió corriendo de la habitación de Scott , sin rumbo . Algo freno su paso al darse cuenta esta misma fuerza lo lanzo contra el suelo .el pequeño Alfred levanto la mirada y se encontró acorralado por 3 muchachos .

-Mira que tenemos aquí un pedazo de escoria sin modales creada por los hombres que - Acaso no te han dicho que los de tu especie solo sirven para divertir a los humanos- una sádica risa se dibujo en el rostro del muchacho , Alfred no podía comprender el porque del temor que sentía hasta que vio el bate de metal que tenía el otro.

Solo era una androide entonces porque sentía miedo , Scott también lo había dicho que el solo era una maquina entonces porque sentía como si el mundo se le viera abajo .

-Demonios cuanto puede correr ese enano , ahora si no lo encuentro mis padres matan y seguro que … - quedo callado al ver a Alfred tirado en el suelo se podía ver su esqueleto metálico en algunas partes de su cuerpo además tenía los ojos cerrados como si se hubiera desactivado , no podía reaccionar estaba claro que los que rodeaban a Alfred eran más grandes ,pero tenia que hacer algo.

-USTEDES IDIOTAS QUE DEMONIOS LE HACEN A MI ANDROIDE -comenzó a arrojar piedras a los otros chicos uno de ellos se le acerco y lo empujo contra el suelo .

-OIGAN vengan mejor hay que jugar con este mocoso -los otros 2 dejaron a Alfred , el mas alto de ellos levanto a scott por el cuello para estamparlo al suelo de un manotazo ,del labio del ojiverde corría pequeños hilos de sangre .

-Haber muñequita no me digas que ya te asustaste, pero si recién estamos comenzando -

Los minutos comenzaron a correr lentamente mientras que los golpes no paraban Scott sentía que ya no podía respirar el dolor ya había desaparecido solo podía escuchar el eco de las risas , el olor de la sangre entonces pudo reconocer una voz familiar .Sintió como alguien levantaba su cuerpo sintió un poco de temor pero al ver ese peculiar rulo se dio cuenta de quien era .

-Que paso no estabas herido, además que sucedió con los otros …

-Soy un héroe lo recuerdas los vencí a todos y te rescate .

-Que demonios mira como estoy retrasado bájame o te arranco el cabello

-Yo no podía defenderme -soltó a Scott - los androides no pueden dañar a los humanos solo por eso deje que me golpearan con ese bate , tenia mucho miedo a pesar de que no sentía dolor me aterraba el hecho de malograrme y no poder regresar a casa. Cuando me levante te vi a ti en el aun tenia miedo pero tenia que protegerte .

-has sido un Héroe - no había de otra tengo que animal al chico - Cuando lleguemos a casa le diré a Papa que te repare -scott acaricio la cabeza de Alfred porque a pesar de todo aun era un niño

-Entonces soy un tu héroe – Los ojitos de Alfred se iluminaron

-Pff bueno, si lo eres - … como decirle que no, a veces el enano puede causar ternura

-Entonces me darás una hamburguesa como premio ¿? , anda di que si a los héroes se le dan premios , besos ,autos Gatos XD .Bla, bla , etc , etc

Un nuevo tic comenzó a desarrollar Scott – Pero si no tienes estomago –

-Entonces no me compraras mi hamburguesa TToTT

**-**está bien te comprare una pero no la puedes comer, después que te arreglen te llevare al mc donalds- se resignó de tratar de razonar con el demandaba mucha paciencia

-Me compras un cajita feliz , yo amo las cajitas felices …TODOS los héroes tienen la suya !

¬¬ si no te callas dire que te reprogramen y lo digo enserio .

-OwO! Y me darán super poderes PODRE VOLAR! Quiero visión carne **

-Enserio a veces me pregunto si mi padre te programo un chip de taradeses o te creo para quitarme la poca paciencia que tengo -Ahora que quieres - y allí estaba Alfred extendiéndole la manita a scott –NO PIENSO COGER TU MANO- Alfred le miro con aquellos ojitos tan lindossss - Aunque me mires asi no lo pienso hacer , no lo hare , demonios ok dame la mano pero solo hasta la puerta .

-Scott tu me quieres ,sabes yo cuando sea grande quiero ser igual de alto y fuerte como tú .

Las luces de la casa estaban todas apagas al llegar dándole una apariencia casi tétrica a la mansión .Scott corrió hasta la entrada presentía que algo anda mal , los de seguridad no estaban en sus puestos las luces estaban apagadas .

******************YO QUIERO VISIÓN CARNE! bueno , bueno como que hasta allí llega el primer cap osea yo quiero que crezcan y todo XD


End file.
